


Disillusioned Delights

by Choni1991



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni1991/pseuds/Choni1991
Summary: Toni is a shy nerd, and has a crush on popular girl Cheryl Blossom. What happens when she tries to be brave for once in her life and helps someone in trouble, but what it gets her is bitten by a spider and superpowers. (Toni- Spiderwoman)





	Disillusioned Delights

Toni POV

Today was going to be just like any other day. It's always the same, get out of bed at 730 in the morning to go to lecture and get ignored by everyone just because I'm not cool enough for them? Well, who knows? The only good part of college is seeing the girl in my Forensics class Cheryl Blossom, she is an absolute vision. But she never notices me, and I try to be discrete at looking at her but sometimes it seems futile. I won't lie, I do like my alone time it always seemed people just drained the energy right out of me, but lately I've been wanting someone to talk to or hang out with to share my likes and interests.

 I'm walking into my college hall at this horrible time of day at 8 in the morning, carrying my iced coffee and being half awake. I didn't even bother to put any makeup on, who do I have to look good for? I always try to be as discrete as possible. I hate when tons of people's eyes are on me when I walk in a lecture hall. I get to my section, and am relieved I'm early enough I get to sit towards the back. I take my phone out to distract myself till class starts, people gradually start pouring in. There's nothing interesting on my phone so I pay attention to the front. 

And there she comes perfection herself, she's wearing a floral print top and leggings and I couldn't be swooning anymore if I wanted too. She walks up to her spot, and for a brief moment her gaze settles on me, I could've sworn I saw a soft smile but it's gone as soon as it happens. The lecture goes smoothly, and I'm so ready to go home and take a nap and maybe binge some Netflix show. I make my way down the stairs and me being the klutz I am, I drop my books and laptop case. "Damn't", I mutter under my breath of course I would do this, I lean down to pick it up and went to leave the class. 

"Wait you forgot something", I automatically freeze, I know that voice I remind myself to act normal but as I turn around she's smirking at me handing me my book. "Next time be more careful Frodo", she says it in a snobby way but her eyes say something different. "I, um I'm sorry, I will." I want to kick myself for acting like a weirdo but I keep my eyes off the ground and power walk the hell out of there. 

At least she knows who I am now, but she must be thinking I'm just the biggest nerd ever. I guess it's not like I had a chance with her anyway. I pick up my skateboard and decide to board around for a while, I take the back way to get home quicker but I start to hear shouting, and it's getting closer. I see a man dressed in a very expensive suit getting robbed by a guy with a hood and a .22 revolver gun. The guy in the hood starts to run off, I don't know what comes over me but I run after him and tackle him to the ground we struggle for a little bit. He punches me, its painful I can feel blood ooze into my mouth it tastes like iron, but I flip him and I manage to grab his gun and point it at him he drops the equipment and runs. 

I give the suitcase and wallet back to the guy he gives me a weird grin, he takes the wallet puts it back in his pocket and then proceeds to open up his suitcase. He takes out what looks to be a spider, it doesn't look like a normal spider though he grins as he takes the protective glass around it off, "Your exactly who we've been looking for." He grabs my neck and puts the spider on it, I try to swat away his hands, "What the hell are you doing, get off me." I feel an intense pain in my neck, my body goes slack and falls on the cement and the guy crouches down to my body "You have been chosen, this is a gift you'll thank me later." 

I wake up in a daze, I don't know where I am or remember getting here I sit up and touch my lip it's terribly swollen. Great now I'm going to look even more homely then I already do, I reach around for my book bag it's gone, so is my phone. Someone must have took my stuff when I passed out, I try to get up and a swift pain occurs in my neck, I touch it and it's feels like a swollen bite of some sort. That's when it all comes back to me, the thug and the guy with the suitcase what the hell was that thing that bit me anyway. I finally am able to stand on my feet and I wobble a bit, I hold steady onto a nearby dumpster and start to walk forward before I can get to much farther I faint again.

I hear talking when I wake the second time it still hurts to open my eyes, so I keep them closed. The voices begin again and it sounds like gibberish, where the hell am I? "This was dumb, so dumb, why did you do this? I should have just left her there but it's her, and God knows I've had a soft spot for her since 4th grade. Not to mention how cute she is when she's all awkward but think, Cheryl think?" Its like my body thrums to life, like an old engine that finally starts working on an old 1964 Chevelle. Is that really Cheryl ? 

"How did she find me in that alley way? And why would she help me? Did she really say I was cute?" There's only one way to find out so I open my eyes, well that just made things more awkward because there was Cheryl blossom pacing in her Leggings and bra, If the concussion doesn't kill me this sure will. 

What do I do? Do I announce my presence and that I'm awake now? While I think about what to do, I figure it wont hurt to stare at the perfection that is in front of me. I never knew someone's back could be so sexy, everything was chiseled and her shoulder blades what I would give to take my tongue and li-. "Could you look anymore thirsty", Cheryl says as she breaks me out of my stupor. I blush and try to come up with something to say she has her hand is on her hip waiting for me to say something, I just keep opening and closing my mouth. "I um, I'm sorry your just so p-pretty." I wanted to smack myself really I had to stutter didn't I.

She looked at me, and I was surprised she didn't have a quick retort. She almost looked like she was going to smile, now to the untrained eye they would't have seen it but I know there's more to her than what she lets people see.  And just when I thought she might be cordial it ends, "It better not SouthSide Scum." Even though I know she isn't as bad as she lets on that really hurt, "If I'm such scum why did you save me and bring me to your room?" She just looks at me baffled, I didn't give her the time to say anything back this time. So I get up out of her bed and run so fast I didn't even realize I had jumped the entire stair case of Thornhill. 

I turned back and couldn't believe what I had just done, "How did I do that?" Before I could turn my head back I saw a flash of ginger hair, I run as fast as I can until I reach Sweet Water River. How did I run this fast? And how am I not absolutely worn out? And why the hell did Cheryl save me, If she thinks I'm just some low life scum. Sick of overthinking everything I sit on the rock near the river, and throw my hands up in the air and scream. White webs shoot out  and they latch on to the nearby branch and pulls me up off the rock. 

"What the hell", am I going crazy am I still knocked out in the alley? Maybe the last couple of hours never happened. What the hell was that spider that bit me and why did that guy look at me as If I should be honored to be chosen by him? I decide to figure it out when I get home, so I put my beats headphones on and try to drown out the noise that is going on in my head and run back towards Southside.

I get near Pops Diner and see a girl not paying attention to her surroundings because she's on her phone. Just a little bit down the road is a semi, as it starts to get closer my whole body starts tingling. I start running towards her and screaming but she doesn't seem to hear me. The semi is so close now and the girl turns her head, it's then I realize it's Cheryl and she freezes. I throw out my hands "Nooo", the white webs once again spring out and before I know it, Cheryl is in my arms. I didn't even realize that the webs were that strong, she's breathing incredibly fast it feels so good to have her in my arms. But then she quickly gets out of my embrace, "Where the hell did you come from", Cheryl practically screams. I turn her around "Sorry just thought I would return the favor, now were even and you don't have to worry about scum like me bothering you again. "

Feeling like I got punched in the stomach yet again, this crush really was hopeless. "Wait, Toni how did you do that? Where were you even standing?" I was struggling with what to say and her being this close to me wasn't helping with my thoughts either. "It's not a big deal I was down the street not far from you, I ran as fast as I could and grabbed you." She looked impressed, "OK well thank you, although as I'm not sure as to why you would save me as I have been awful to you." 

With the courage I didn't know I had, "What can I say, I can't let the most beautiful girl in Riverdale become roadkill can I?" If someone told me Cheryl Blossom would blush because of a nerd like me I would have laughed so hard in their face. She was looking down at the ground with a slight blush and rubbing her hands together. She looked up at me and I have never seen Cheryl Blossom vulnerable, "You really think so?" I look up to her and smile "I always have."

I walk the rest of the way home thinking maybe this crush isn't hopeless after all. 


End file.
